HO John Peel 23 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 23 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-06/07 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel show tapes 23 1990 side a *Inspiral Carpets: Keep It In Mind (session) 05 June 1990 probably tape flop from HO John Peel 22 1990 *Boo Radleys: Bodenheim Jr. (album - Ichabod And I) Action TAKE4 07 June 1990 *Pale Saints: Time Thief (album - The Comforts Of Madness) 4AD CAD 0002 07 June 1990 *Force Fed: Full Up (session) 07 June 1990 *Paradise X: 2 Much (Mad World Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 019T 14 June 1990 *Thule: Robber (album - Wheel) Wiiija WIJ 007 13 June 1990 *Darling Buds: Tiny Machine (Hercules Mix) (12") Epic BLOND T5 *Wedding Present: Don't Dictate (v/a album - Airspace II) Breaking Down BREAK LP3 06 June 1990 13 June 1990 *James: Come Home (session) 19 June 1990 *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC 19 June 1990 *Unholy Swill: Basketcase (b/w 7" - Tapeworm In My Head) Noiseville #13 25 June 1990 *Code 6: Edge Of Insanity (12" - Forgotten Moments) Nu Groove NG 04 10 May 1990 25 June 1990 *Drunk Tank: Hayride (7" - Hayride With Mary Worth) Radial 11 June 1990 *Terminal Cheesecake: Stinky Beads 04 June 1990 side b *Mudhoney: Thorn (12" - You're Gone) Glitterhouse GR 0102 27 June 1990 *Teenage Fanclub: Critical Mass (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse PAPLP004 27 June 1990 *Thee Headcoats: Davey Crockett (album - The Kids Are All Square) Hangman HANG 32-UP 27 June 1990 *Indica All Stars: Open Our Eyes (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 023T 27 June 1990 *Jellyfish Kiss: Soul Apart (album - Plank) Demon FIEND 190 28 June 1990 *Eric B. & Rakim: No Omega (album - Let The Rhythm Hit 'Em) MCA MCG 6097 *Bachelor Pad: Jack And Julian (album - Tales Of Hoffman) Imaginary ILLUSION 009 *Abu Nidal: Triggerman (7") Noiseville *Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine: Rubbish (12") Big Cat UK ABB 102 T 12 June 1990 *KLF: What Time Is Love? (Live At Trancentral) (12") KLF Communications KLF 004X *Action Swingers: Kicked In The Head (7") Noiseville #11 02 July 1990 11 July 1990 *Amber: X-logic (Hammer Records HZZT5) 12" (white label) 11 July 1990 *Happy Flowers: Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt (session) 11 July 1990 *Pixies: Velouria (12") 4AD BAD 0009 03 July 1990 *Entombed: Left Hand Path (album - Left Hand Path) Earache MOSH 21 03 July 1990 *Hellbastard: Justly Executed (album - Natural Order) Earache MOSH 22 03 July 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-23a-1990 *2) john-peel-23b-1990 ;Length *1) 46:44 *2) 1:46:12 (to 46:12, last hour is silence) ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:1990